


vaster than empires, and more slow by egelantier [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Podfic, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of vaster than empires, and more slow by egelantier read by Rhea314</p><p>Summary: The first tree Dag plants is an oak. She plants it for Angharad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vaster than empires, and more slow by egelantier [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [vaster than empires, and more slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497274) by [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier). 



[vaster than empires, and more slow by egelantier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5497274)  
Fandom: Mad Max: Fury Road  
Pairing: The Dag/Cheedo the Fragile  
Warning: major character death  
Summary: The first tree Dag plants is an oak. She plants it for Angharad.  
Link: [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI/%5bMad%20Max%20Fury%20Road%5d%20vaster%20than%20empires,%20and%20more%20slow.mp3)


End file.
